Dimension Twist
by TerraSucks4evur
Summary: What happens when the titans meet the Incredibles? Chaos!
1. Things Go Wrong

**Dimension Twist**

**Chapter 1:**

**Things Go Wrong**

Cyborg worked on his invention and he had been working on it for quite sometime. It was going to be a device used to send the titans enemies to an alternate dimension.

"Hey Cyborg!" A friendly voice shouted. Cyborg cringed. "Beast Boy." He growled. "What are you doing?" the changeling asked the mechanical teen, leaning over his shoulder.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm making an invention." The big metal teen said, harshly. "You almost made me mess up, and on little mistake could make a hole in our dimension, and will drag anyone nearest it to another dimension." Cyborg explained. "Oh sorry," Beast Boy said shyly. "I'll just be going now." The changeling began to walk away, but turned.

"Hey Cyborg," he started, but suddenly, he tripped over a cord. Cyborg looked up. "WhaaAAATT!" Cyborg yelled as Beast Boy came hurdling toward him. The changeling fell on top of the big metal teen, and together, the both squished the remote. "Aww now look what you did!" Cyborg yelled. "WE gotta get outta here!" HE grabbed Beast Boy and they began to look for the others, but a few moments later, the remote crackled and opened a portal.

The two teens screamed, as they began to feel queasy from struggling to keep from getting sucked up. Suddenly, Starfire and Robin came flying past them, and also Raven. "You guys are in so much trouble!" she yelled angrily as she passed them. The remaining boys looked horrified and decided to join their friends wherever they were.

The titans all screamed as they were flying through a portal of blue. Raven began to fly, Starfire held Robin as she flew, and Cyborg sat on a flying Beast Boy. Suddenly, they could see the portal coming to an end. And soon, they felt… a soft carpet. The titans, their eyes closed and in a heap on the floor, looked up and opened their eyes.

There sat a girl on a couch, glossy, black hair, listening to music, but staring at them, horrified. "Um, hello young girl staring at me in a scared way!" Starfire greeted standing up. The girl took one look and yelled, "MOM!"

Immediately, a woman with red hair walked in. "Oh my- who are you?" the woman screamed.

The titans stood up and dusted themselves off. Robin stuck a hand out. "We're the Teen Titans." The woman shook his hand.

"I'm Helen. Helen Parr."

"I'm Robin. Leader of the Teen Titans."

"Yeah, and this is his girlfriend." Cyborg joked, pointing to Star.

Robin smacked the big metal teen, but Cyborg kept of laughing quietly. Starfire blushed darkly, and hide her face.

"This is Beast Boy, and that's Raven." Robin said, pointing to the other remaining teens. They waved. "Nice to meet you," Helen said," And this is my daughter, Violet." Helen said, looking at her daughter. Violet blushed at the other teens smiled at her. "I'm 14." She said, smiling.

"Well, nice to meet you, little lady." Cyborg greeted her. "I'm busy right now, so you guys make yourselves comfortable. Oh, but I have one question- you guys are superheroes?" Helen asked. "As I matter of fact we are." Helen and Violet looked at each other, nervously.

"What's wrong?" Beast Boy asked. "Well, it's just that…" Helen started, but her daughter cut her off. "We're superheroes too, but we have secret identities." They were silent for a moment. "Why?" Raven said.

"Not sure." Helen remarked. "We just do." It was silent for a moment more, until Helen said, "Well I have to go take care of the baby." She said, hearing Jack-Jack start crying. She left the room, leaving the teens alone. Violet, who was staring at them, said "Sit down." They all sat down and looked at one another.

"Oh, by the way, you can call me Vi." Said.


	2. A Day At The Mall

Thanks 4 your reviews! I luv y'all!

**Chapter 2:**

**New Friends **

Their new friend had given the titans the grand tour of the city. They had decided to go to the mall. They had just looked around and were going to go get some ice cream from the Baskin Robbins on the 3rd floor. They had sat down when Violet asked a question.

"So, why don't you guys have secret identities?"

Robin took a bite of his mint ice cream. "Well, there's no rule that there can't be superheroes in our city, and it's better if the citizens know who we are and what we look like."

"That's why I gave you these normal clothes instead of whatever you wore before." Violet explained. She looked at Starfire. "Except for you- you r clothes look normal." Robin now had a red shirt with black jeans on. Raven was wearing a black shirt with a pullover black jacket and blue jeans. Cyborg, now Victor Stone, wore a gray shirt and blue pants, and Beast Boy was wearing a black shirt and black jeans.

Raven gave a small smile to Violet before taking a sip of her chocolate shake. She looked at her friends and noticed Beast Boy, sitting next to her, staring at Violet dreamily. She smiled but smacked his head from behind.

"Ow! What was that for?" he said to her in confusion. Raven smiled maliciously and nodded her head towards Violet. "Beast Boy likes Violet." She whispered in a singsong voice. The green teenager felt a shade of red crawl up on his face. "So what? I seem to be interested in dark moody girls. Got a problem?" eh said hesitantly. What if Raven got a strange notion that he liked her? Raven stopped and blushed. "You know you just described me, right." She asked, and Beats Boy could've sworn he saw her blush. "Sorry." He said, almost hiding his face.

"So, uh, what are your powers?" Cyborg asked Violet. Violet took a breath. "I can create force fields, turn invisible, create shields, and, well…that's pretty much it." She finished. "Dear friend! I have not done the ritual of friendship!" Starfire said happily. The others groaned. "What is your name, where are you from, how did you get here, what is your favorite color, and do you wish to be my friend?" (Hope I got that right) She grasped Violet, making her choke.

"Sure," Violet managed to choke. She smiled, or at least tried to smile. "So why don't we go shopping?" Violet asked. They others agreed, and Violet showed them the mall.

She had started off by showing them where most teens liked to shop. The first store on the list was Hot Topic. They walked in, and looked around. Raven had been psyched out, Starfire clung to Robin, feeling slightly afraid, and the two remaining boys had examined everything worthy of their gazes. A few minutes passed, and raven bumped into Violet. Vi looked at what raven was holding and smiled. She was holding what looked like punk lingerie, a black spaghetti strapped shirt with red one over that had holes. She was also carrying a plaid red skirt and an incredibly short skirt that was fit for a punk rocker.

"When do you intend on wearing this?" Violet asked matter-of-factly. Raven shrugged. "I'm just in the mood." She admitted, and they shared a laugh,. About ten minutes later, they were all outside the store. Cyborg peeked into Raven's bag and his eyes widened. She caught him, snatched her bag tightly in her arms, and glared at him. HE smirked, and thought something really perverted, though he hadn't liked it.

"So where now?" Vi asked. Robin said, "Anchor Blue." And off they went. About twenty minutes later. Everyone had something in hand, and before Violet asked "where to next?'" a loud crash signaled someone was attacking the mall. The teens ran and found Jynx, Gizmo, and Mammoth sitting there. "Surprise." Jynx said sarcastically.

"How'd you get here?" Cyborg asked, his jaw dropped. "We just tracked you, wasn't that hard, that is, if you have to right equipment. And it was even easier to get to this dimension." She shrugged everything off as if it were the easiest thing to do. Robin dropped his bags and gestured for everyone else to do the same. "Titans, go!" he shouted, and everyone but Violet took off. He stopped and turned to look at her. "We could always use help." He grinned. She returned it, dropped her bags, and putting on her mask, jumped into action with her new friends.


	3. Author's Note

Author's note:

To all my reviewers:

I just want you to know that this story is _not_ finished. It is on hiatus for a while. This is because my other story, "LOVE BACKFIRES" is currently in progress. I've also had no time to write another chapter, due to my extremely tight schedule with my musical theatre. No, I haven't given up on Teen titans, but I do have shocking news for those of you who haven't heard: Teen Titans will **not, **and I repeat will **not**, have a sixth season. The show has recently been cancelled until further notice, but if you show all your support, maybe we can get it back on the air. Look at for more info.

Anyways, that's what I wanted to say so I don't have you thinking it is ended. Please know that some of my stories may not be updated for a while, mainly because my Winter Show is coming up in two weeks, and almost nothing's ready. SO please, keep reading and I love you all!


End file.
